Drawn on my Heart
by chocolatequeen
Summary: James and Rose have known they were soulmates from the moment Rose's drawing appeared on James' arm at age seven. Fifteen years later, they're in love but still haven't met. Will James' habit of writing his appointments down on his hand change that? Soulmates AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is for a soulmates AU posted on tumblr where what's drawn on one person's arm shows up on the other. My goal is to write for 15-30 minutes each day and post what I end up with. I'm estimating it'll take a week to finish the story that's in my head.

James smiled when he felt the familiar tingling in his arm. He rolled his shirt sleeve up and watched as Rose's sketch appeared on his forearm. They'd never met, but he felt like he knew her, just from her pretty floral drawings.

He'd been seven when a childish sketch of a cat had appeared on his arm for the first time. His mum had answered his frantic cries and smiled when she'd realised the source of his anxiety.

That was when he'd learned about the connection between soulmates, how what was written on one's arm would appear on the other's.

Young James had stared at the cat for several minutes, then picked up a pen and written a message back to his soulmate. They'd been inseparable ever since—well, as inseparable as you could be when you'd never actually met.

They'd been fifteen when they'd tried to tell each other their names, despite the common knowledge that it was impossible to share names over the soulmate link. Finally, a quick sketch of a rose had bled through the connection onto his arm, followed by the words, "That's me." He'd never found a way to tell her his name, but Rose had assured him it was fine. She'd learn it when they met.

James was not an artist, nor was he particularly purposeful about what he told Rose. She would send him little notes, obviously meant just for him. He was more likely to jot down reminders about where he was supposed to be.

He ran his hand through his hair. Speaking of, he was late. He'd been sure he had time for a coffee before he met with his advisor at the university, but once again, time was having the last laugh.

He glanced down at his arm again. Next to Rose's pretty drawing were words in his own handwriting, much more prosaic: Rhyven Hall 213, 3:00 Monday. It was 2:45 now—there was no way he'd get there on time.

Luckily, his advisor was mostly understanding of his absent-minded professor tendencies, claiming James would fit right in once he finished his dissertation and became a teacher himself. A quick text conversation resolved the issue, and he pulled out his pen.

Rhyven Hall 215, 4:00 TUESDAY. __

Putting Tuesday in all caps might have been overkill, but hopefully he wouldn't miss another meeting. He did actually want to finish his dissertation and be awarded his degree.

James heard a cup crash to the floor just as the barista put his drink on the bar. When he glanced over, a woman was wiping up the coffee that had spilled on the table with shaking hands.

"Bollocks bollocks bollocks," she muttered.

Something in her voice tugged at James, but he brushed it off and took his own drink. The blonde was pretty enough, but he had his Rose.

A pinprick pinched his skin as he walked to the door, and he glanced down at his arm once he was outside. The quick scrawl froze him in his tracks.

 _Found you._

James' feet were glued to the pavement and his breath caught in his lungs. What did Rose mean, she'd found him? Where…

He looked through Costa's plate glass windows and met the gaze of the pretty blonde, who smiled and waved uncertainly.

His feet could suddenly move again, and he spun around and ran back into the shop. "Rose?" he gasped when he was standing in front of her.

She nodded, and he whooped joyfully, sweeping her up in his arms. Her laughter in his ear as he spun her around was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

When he set her back down, she smiled up at him—a cheeky little smile with her tongue peeking out that he instantly adored. "You kept leaving me notes about where you were," she teased. "I was thinking about just showing up at one of your classes or something. Who knew we'd find each other in a coffee shop instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm currently estimating there will be three more parts to this. Today, enjoy watching their first meeting from Rose's POV.

 _Rhyven Hall 213, 3:00 Monday_

Rose smirked as she ran her finger over the words. "Are you gonna make it today, love?" she wondered. Her soulmate was forever writing reminders of his meetings down on his arm, and it hadn't taken much deducting to realise he frequently missed those meetings.

The habit had started when he'd entered uni, and Rose had been sorely tempted to do a bit of googling and figure out what university he attended. She could just… show up at one of his classes. Even without knowing what he looked like, she was certain she'd recognise him.

But her best mate had been scandalised when she'd suggested it. "You can't cheat the soulmate system!" Shareen had gasped. "You've already fudged the rules, letting him know your name. But meeting before the right moment… that could ruin everything!"

Rose wasn't sure how finally meeting her soulmate face to face could ruin anything, but Shareen was right. The soulmates legend said the bond would slowly bring the two together until the moment was perfect for them to meet.

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. They'd been passing messages for fifteen years. As kids, the novelty of having a best friend who didn't belong to anyone else had thrilled them both. Rose remembered long nights, hiding under the covers with a torch as they talked, stifling her giggles so her mum didn't hear. But as their childhood friendship had blossomed into romance, it had become harder and harder to wait.

Rose pulled a pen out of her bag and started doodling a floral pattern around his note to himself. She was tempted to send him a reminder that he had someplace to be, but looking up at the clock above the cash register, she realised that if he wasn't already on his way, he was out of luck.

Movement caught her eye, and her gaze landed on the bloke waiting for his coffee. Having a soulmate didn't mean she was never attracted to anyone else, and this tall, skinny man was exactly Rose's type.

As she watched, he unbuttoned the cuff of his oxford and rolled the sleeve up, an affectionate smile on his face. _Just got a message from his soulmate then,_ Rose realised, and went back to drawing on her arm.

Still, her gaze drifted back to him more than once. He glanced at the clock, then at the line of people ahead of him still waiting for their drinks. Shaking his head, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

A low tingle of awareness buzzed through Rose's head, but she pushed it down. Her soulmate wasn't the only one who missed meetings, after all. But she watched breathlessly as he finished his text conversation and pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket.

 _Oh, please,_ she thought, staring at her arm. _Please let it be you._

A moment later, she felt the familiar pinching sensation that preceded a message from him. Her head swung up, and she watched him write, hoping she could match the pen strokes to the message that was about to appear on her arm.

 _Rhyven Hall 215, 4:00 TUESDAY._

It could have been a coincidence, but his harsh movements as he wrote Tuesday in all caps were unmistakable. It was him.

"Caramel latte for James," the barista called out.

Her soulmate stepped forward, and Rose was almost too frantic to catch him before he left to register that she'd just learned his name. She fumbled for her pen, knocking over her coffee in the process and narrowly missing the sketchbook she had open.

"Bollock bollocks bollocks," she muttered as she wiped at the spill with a stack of napkins. Her hands were shaking; she didn't have _time_ for this. James had his coffee and was walking to the door, but she couldn't let him walk away from her when they were in the same room.

Finally, she laid her hands on her pen and scrawled two words on her arm.

Found you.

She watched breathlessly through the window as he stopped to look at her message, then spun around, looking up and down the street, trying to find her.

Finally, he turned around and looked through the window. Nerves struck Rose, and all she could offer was a smile and a little wave.

James stared at her with his mouth hanging open, then he ran back into the shop. "Rose?" he asked, his voice sounding as hopeful as she felt.

Rose nodded, and James whooped and swept her up in his arms. She tipped her head back and laughed as he swung her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. She could feel his heart racing against hers, and she knew Shareen had been right—it was worth waiting until the right moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I missed a few days. I got blocked, then life encroached on my writing time.**

After James set Rose back down, an employee hurried over to them, mobile in hand. "Excuse me, are you soulmates? And you just found each other here?"

They nodded.

"Then… would you mind if I took your picture and posted it to our Facebook page and Twitter account?"

James and Rose exchanged a glance. Her cheeks were pink, but he could see her agreement in her eyes. "Yeah, go ahead," he told the young woman.

He pulled Rose close, and when she snuggled against his side and wrapped her own arm around his waist, his heart beat double-time. He knew he probably had a goofy grin on his face, but frankly, as long as Rose stayed by his side forever, he didn't care.

Once the photo was taken and they'd accepted the well-wishes of the other customers, James grabbed Rose's hand. "Want to get out of here?" he murmured.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, then squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

Out in the street, they broke into giggles. Rose hip-checked him, that flirty smile on her face again. "All the times I imagined us meeting, I never thought it would be your lack of punctuality that gave you away."

"If this is my reward for being chronically late, I might never be on time again," James teased. "All the times _I_ imagined us meeting, I never thought you'd knock your coffee over at the sight of me." He ran his hand through his hair. "Though I am devastatingly handsome of course, so I suppose I can't blame you."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, but James caught her gaze lingering on his hair, once he'd spiked it up. Her golden brown eyes entranced him, and he found himself blurting out, "Guess that makes us a stunningly gorgeous couple."

To his surprise, instead of laughing or accepting his compliment, Rose bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Rose?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and the insecurity in her eyes tugged at his heart. "Hey." He put a finger under her chin and encouraged her to look up at him. "You are beautiful, love."

Finally, her eyes lit up. James brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. Then he laced his fingers through his own and led her towards Regent's Park, which was just around the corner.

The high of their first meeting lasted all afternoon. They strolled through the park hand-in-hand and took a ride on the canal down to Camden Market. The sun shone down on them as they laughed through shared memories, finally able to fill in the blanks that couldn't quite be told in short messages written on forearms.

James had completely lost track of time when he felt his stomach growl. "Blimey, is it dinner time already?" He pulled out his mobile and his eyes widened when he realised it was almost eight o'clock.

He glanced around, then grinned when he spotted the perfect place. "Chips, Rose Tyler?" he suggested, pointing to the chippy behind her. He laughed when she nodded, then practically dragged him into the cafe.

"Does it feel a bit odd," she asked once they'd gotten their food and sat down, "knowing someone so well when we just met?"

James watched with horrified astonishment as she liberally doused her entire meal in vinegar. "I think it's a good thing the fish is already dead," he said, "because otherwise, it would be drowning."

Rose shot him a look. "You can't drown a fish, you plum—they live in the water."

"Ah. Quite right."

He took the bottle from her and sprinkled a judicious amount of vinegar, just over his chips. Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and for about the hundredth time that day, James wondered how long he had to wait before it would be appropriate to kiss her for the first time.

"Anyway, to answer your question, we didn't really just meet, did we? I mean, face to face, sure. But we met 15 years ago when you drew a cat on my arm."

Rose groaned. "You are so sentimental about that cat. I can actually draw better things now, you know."

James took her hand and squeezed. "Of course I have a sentimental attachment to it. That scribble made me yours."

He heard her breath stutter in her lungs, and she dropped the chip she was holding and looked up at him.

"James," she breathed.

His heart raced. "Rose… You've told me, so many times. I wanted to wait until I could see your face, but I thought you knew… Rose Tyler, this is my first chance to _say_ it, and I'll never let another chance go by. I love you."

Tears clung to her eyelashes, and he wiped them away with his thumbs. Her lips parted when he touched her face, and he leaned down slowly. "May I?" he whispered.

"Always," she replied, then tilted her face back and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose nearly dropped her paintbrush when she felt the prickle on her arm, indicating a message from James was coming. They'd been together for six months now, and while most people stopped writing messages to their soulmates once they met, James still preferred to communicate this way.

"I can text anyone," he'd explained to her when she asked. "But this…" He'd taken her arm and ran a light touch over his most recent note. "This is just for you, Rose."

When he put it that way, she couldn't really argue. Honestly, she liked the intimacy of it too, of scribbling a quick picture on her arm to let him know she was thinking about him, of knowing he could sneak an, "I love you," through to her, even if he had classes and meetings all day and couldn't use his phone.

She set her brush down and carefully rolled up her sleeve, curious to know what he was thinking this morning.

 _It's our six month anniversary, and there's a meteor shower tomorrow night. Come watch the stars with me?_

Rose smiled and grabbed a pen. _Of course, love._

She waited a moment, then his reply appeared. _Brilliant! I'll pick you up at 3:00. Be sure to wear something warm, and pack a bag._

oOoOoOoOo

Six months of dating an astrophysicist had taught Rose a lot about stargazing, so she wasn't surprised when James told her they were going to Exmoor. It was—she knew now—one of the darkest places in Europe, making it an excellent place for watching a meteor shower.

"The Leonids happen every November," James explained as he shook out their blanket. "Earth passes through the stream of particles left behind by the Temple-Tuttle comet, and those particles appear to us as meteors."

He lay down and patted the spot next to him, and Rose stretched out by his side. "Since they typically radiate from vicinity of Leo," he continued, pointing out the constellation, "we call them the Leonids."

Rose nodded. He'd told her all of that three times already, but she wouldn't point that out to him. James was always prone to ramble, but when he started repeating himself, it was a sign that he was nervous about something.

"How many shooting stars will we see?" she asked, staring up at the star-filled sky.

"Roooose, didn't I just explain that they aren't actually stars?"

Rose giggled, then rolled onto her side and kissed him on the cheek. "You did, but I love how upset you get when people call things by the wrong name. It's cute."

James tugged on his ear, and the stars were bright enough for her to see how red it was. "Well… I wasn't… that's… it's cute?" he asked, his voice squeaking.

"Sometimes," Rose qualified. "When you remember not to be rude, and you don't get that, 'dribbled on your shirt,' look on your face." James shifted, and she could tell he was about to burst into a rambling apology, so she pressed her finger to his lips. "It was cute this time."

James took a deep breath, then sighed when Rose settled back against him. He knew he had a tendency to be rude, and he certainly didn't want to upset her tonight, of all nights.

While her gaze was fixed on the sky, he reached into his coat pocket for the small velvet box. He'd bought the ring just a month after meeting Rose, but he hadn't found the right time to give it to her yet. They were soulmates, so there was no doubt in his mind that she would say yes, but what if she wanted to date for a while, before getting engaged and married? He didn't want to pressure her into moving faster than she was comfortable with.

But their six month anniversary seemed like a decent interval. He'd memorised the words he wanted to use, now if he could just find the right moment…

Rose gasped and sat up slightly. "I saw one," she whispered, pointing to the left portion of the sky.

James followed her finger and caught the final trail of the meteor as it burned out. "Lucky you, the first one of the night."

She grinned at him. "Is there a prize for spotting the first one?"

It was the perfect opening. James pulled the box out of his pocket and pushed himself up onto one knee. "You could say that," he said as he flipped open the box.

Rose gasped and pressed a hand to her heart. James took her free hand, and the familiar touch grounded him, easing most of his nerves.

"Rose Tyler, my heart has belonged to you for sixteen years. You're my other half, my soulmate, and I want to spend the rest of my life putting stars in your eyes. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rose lunged for him, knocking him back onto the cosy nest of blankets.

James melted under her kiss, feeling like the final piece of his life had finally fallen into place. Rose had said yes—they were getting married!

A detail niggled at him, but he ignored it, much more interested in the way Rose's tongue felt in his mouth. They were engaged, everything else could wait.

 _Engaged._

James tore his mouth away from Rose's. "Crap. Where'd the ring go?" he muttered, patting around on the blankets.

"James? What are you looking for?" Rose asked.

"Your ring. It fell out of my hand when you tackled me to the ground, and I don't know where it went."

Rose pulled her phone out and turned the light on. Serendipitously, the beam landed directly on the dark blue velvet box.

James swept it up and pulled the ring out. "May I?" he asked, glancing down at her left hand.

"Absolutely," she breathed.

The round diamond was surrounded by seven smaller sapphires. "Because you'll always be the brightest star in my life," James murmured as he slid the ring onto her finger.

When she looked up at him, her eyes glowed with happiness and starlight. "I love you," she whispered as she slid her arms around his neck.

Her upturned face was an invitation James had yet to refuse, and he sighed as he slid his lips against hers. "I love you too," he told her between kisses. "Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

_Good morning, almost-husband! I love you._

 _I tried to bring you breakfast, but Mum is intent on the whole, "It's unlucky for the groom to see the bride," thing._

 _Just ten more hours. I can't wait to marry you._

 _Shareen and I got all the fairy lights strung up. It's gonna look gorgeous tonight._

 _James? Are you okay? You're not usually this quiet._

 _Why won't you talk to me, James?_

 _Please don't do this._

James lay curled up on the couch as he stared at the notes from Rose. The first one had already been there when he'd woken up at 6:00. How early had she gotten up?

He hated the gradual shift from giddy to afraid. He especially hated knowing he was to blame. But each time he'd reached for a pen to write her back, something had stopped him.

"I am such an idiot." He rolled over onto his back and draped his arm over his face.

The sound of a key sliding into the lock caught his attention, but he didn't move. God, if Rose had come to see what was wrong… he didn't deserve her.

"Sit up, you bloody wanker."

James' eyes flew open. "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

Jackie Tyler crossed the room in three strides and smacked him hard on the shoulder. "I'd slap you across the face, but I don't want to ruin the wedding pictures. Now sit up and tell me why you decided to make my Rose cry on her wedding day."

James' stomach dropped. "She's crying?" he asked as he pushed himself upright.

"Well no," Jackie huffed. "She's pacing the flat, waving her arm around and asking everyone who comes in why you won't talk to her. I was gonna leave well enough alone, mind, until she asked if I thought you were gonna stand her up."

"I wouldn't… I'd never…" James rubbed at his arm, wanting to feel close to Rose.

Jackie snorted. "Well I know that, don't I? Never seen anyone more in love than the two of you." She narrowed her eyes. "But I also know Rose is right. Something's bothering you."

James rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Rose deserves better than me," he said, feeling tears seep out for the third time that day. "I don't know how to be part of a family, Jackie."

"That's a load of rubbish, James Smith."

James looked at her and swiped at his tears. "It's not. I haven't had a family since my parents died when I was twelve."

Jackie's face softened, and she sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know that, James. An' I can't imagine how much that hurt. But family isn't limited to the one we're born into."

James wrinkled his brow, and Jackie sighed and rubbed his back.

"Well, first there's the woman who raised you—Sarah Jane Smith. You even changed your name to match hers. And then you've got all those friends from the university. Martha and Donna and Amy and Clara."

"They're just friends, though," James protested.

"Friends who helped you plan your wedding. Donna organised it all—Rose said she couldn't have done it without her. And Amy and Clara are doing the photography and videography, and let's not forget it was Martha who talked the venue into letting us have the wedding after dark." She patted James' arm. "They're your family, sweetheart. And they've accepted Rose just like in-laws do."

James pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth as he considered Jackie's points. His friends had all been excited for him when he and Rose had finally met. And they had thrown themselves into wedding planning with a zeal he hadn't expected.

"You really think I can do this?" he asked Jackie, his voice small. "I mean, be Rose's family?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and whacked James on the back of the head. "You've been her family since she was eight years old and constantly getting ink stains on her sheets from talking to you all night," she said, her voice tart. "Now get your head out of your arse and apologise to her."

James grabbed a pen, and Jackie stood up. "Well, I've done what I came to do. I don't need to sit here and watch you write mushy love letters to my daughter, ta." She pointed at him, then at the tux hanging up on the bathroom door. "You'd better be there and ready to go in four hours."

"Wouldn't miss it, Jackie," he said, and she walked out of the flat.

James tapped the pen against his chin, trying to think of something he could say that would ease Rose's mind. He'd messed up, badly, and he couldn't just wipe it away with an apology and an, "I love you."

In the end, only one thing came to mind. He'd planned to give her these words later, but as he wrote them on his arm and felt the echo of sensation as they appeared on hers, he knew this was the perfect way to offer his vows.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose held onto her bouquet with one hand, and her mum with the other as she stared down the aisle at James. Fairy lights twinkled around the tall columns lining the walk, and overhead, the stars shone down on them.

None of it came close to the light in James' eyes when he saw her for the first time.

Wrapped in a cocoon of joy, Rose missed the first part of the ceremony, but when James cleared his throat, she snapped to attention. In the five hours since his vows had appeared on her arm, she'd already memorised the words, but she wanted to hear him say them.

There was a nervous glint in his eyes, so Rose squeezed his hands and smiled up at him. James rubbed his thumbs against hers, then took a deep breath and began.

"Rose Tyler, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I loved you when we were seven and you first drew on my arm. I love you today, and I will love you forever. You are drawn on my heart, love, and that is why I take you to be my wife and pledge myself to be your husband. Just like the stars can be counted on to shine, you can count on me to be there for you when you need me, to love you, to honour you, and to cherish you every day for the rest of our lives."

Rose blinked back tears, and then it was her turn.

"James Smith, if I'd known at seven what I know today, I would have drawn hearts and flowers instead of that silly cat. You are my soulmate, my other half, and I can't imagine life without you. When I'm smiling, you make me laugh, and when I cry, you hold me until I can smile again. Loving you is the best part of my life, and that is why I take you to be my husband and pledge myself to be your wife. The one thing you need to get through life is a hand to hold, and I promise today that my hand will always be there for you, every day for the rest of our lives."

Rose heard sniffling in the crowd as the officiant prompted them for the rings. James pulled her ring out of his pocket, then took her hand.

"Rose, this ring is a symbol of my promise and my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the wedding band onto her finger, and the cool weight of it made all the vows they'd given each other seem real.

Rose swallowed and took James' ring off her thumb. "James, this ring is a symbol of my promise and my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

James' eyes sparkled as she slid the ring over his knuckles, and Rose got lost in his smile. A moment later, he moved his left hand to cup her jaw, and she realised it must be time for the kiss.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he leaned down. "I love you, wife," he whispered just before his lips touched hers.

oOoOoOoOo

Later, as they danced alone on a balcony under the stars, Rose looked up at her new husband, the soulmate she'd known almost her whole life. "Did you imagine we'd end up here, all those years ago?"

James stopped dancing and turned Rose until he was standing with his front to her back. "I imagined us so many places." He pointed up to the stars, and Rose shivered when his body brushed against hers with the motion. "I wish I could take you up there. I think I'd start with that one."

Rose turned slightly and brushed a kiss along his jaw, drawing a sigh from him. "That one?" she whispered, pointing with him.

James opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "Yeah. But you know what, Rose Tyler? Wherever we go, it is going to be… fantastic."

 **AN:** For those of you who don't care for the Doctor and Rose having children, the story ends here. Tomorrow's epilogue will be a future snapshot of James, Rose, and their family.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ten years later_

James whistled to himself as he pottered around in the conservatory, putting garden tools away and straightening up the cosy star-watching nook he'd created after they'd purchased the property. He traced the stars Rose had drawn on his arm that morning and smiled. The Perseids peaked late that night, and they always watched the meteor showers together.

Sometimes, they still made the trip to Exmoor or one of the other Dark Sky locations, but more often than not these days, they stayed at home. The viewing wasn't as clear, but…

The door banged open. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"Over here, Ella," he called out, standing up so his six-year-old daughter could find him.

A moment later, she came running around the corner, her eyes wide and her arms flailing. Even though he couldn't see any injuries, something on her face still set James' heart racing. And when she skidded to a stop in front of him and her whole body trembled, he immediately dropped to his knees and started running his hands over her body.

"What's wrong, darling? Are you hurt?"

Ella bit her lip, looking exactly like Rose. Then she held out her left arm and pointed at a drawing he knew was hers, and handwriting that definitely was not.

"Oh!" he whispered.

"I was just drawing Moggy, Daddy," she said, referring to their old cat, "and then words showed up under him."

James chuckled at the simple caption his daughter's soulmate had added to her drawing. _Nice cat. Does it catch mice?_

Then he took her by the hand and led her to the couch. "You know how Mummy will sometimes draw things on our arms?" he said, turning over his arm so she could see the most recent example.

Ella nodded; she'd always loved to trace the sketches Rose drew on them.

"Well, that's because we're soulmates." She opened her mouth, and James hastened to explain. "That's like… two people who will always be the very, very best friends."

Ella looked down at her arm. "You mean someone else saw my drawing of Moggy, an' they're going to be my bestest friend in the universe, like you and Mummy are?"

James blinked a few times, then managed a smile. "That's right, Ella. Your very bestest friend. Why don't you go show Mummy, and she can give you the right kind of pen so you can talk to them?"

Ella rose up on her knees and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" she said, then dashed out of the conservatory.

oOoOoOoOo

The evening was a whirl of celebrating Ella and her soulmate. When they finally got her to bed, Rose learned from her mother's mistake and gave her daughter pen with washable ink, so her sheets wouldn't stain.

James disappeared while she was tucking Ella in. He'd been unusually quiet all through dinner, the teasing banter between father and daughter almost non-existent. Ella was too excited to notice, but Rose definitely did.

Once Ella was asleep, she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and made her way to the conservatory. She found James staring out the windows, his arms crossed over his chest.

Rose watched him for a few minutes, then set the wine and glasses down and took his hand. "Come sit with me?" He looked down at her, and she wished there were more light so she could see the expression on his face.

After a moment, he nodded and they sat down on the couch. Rose curled into his side and traced patterns on his chest with her finger, trying to break through the melancholy that had gripped him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, once she thought she'd given him enough time to relax.

James sighed, but didn't speak for a long moment. "Ella found her soulmate today," he said finally.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I know," she said. "She was pretty excited."

He sighed. "She called her soulmate her bestest friend in the whole universe," he told her. "And… Rose, I'm not ready for someone else to be more important in my daughter's life than me."

Rose cuddled closer and pressed a kiss to his chest. "You'll always be her Daddy," she said, keeping her voice soft. "No soulmate can ever take your place."

"Really?"

She looked up at him and cupped his jaw. "Really, love. Finding you was one of the best moments in my life, but it didn't make me miss my dad any less."

The lines around his eyes relaxed. "You know, they found each other with a drawing of a cat, just like us," James said, and she finally heard a hint of good humour in his voice.

Rose chuckled. "It must be the Tyler gift," she teased. "Catching our soulmates with cat sketches."

James kissed her temple. "That's still my favourite thing you've ever drawn." He paused for a moment, then said, "Do you think they'll be as happy as we are?"

"I think they're meant for each other, just like we were. What they choose to do with that gift is up to them."

James smiled and pulled Rose into his lap. He still wasn't sure he liked the idea of his baby girl finding her soulmate, but Rose was right. It didn't really change their family, and it would mean the world to Ella. He thought back over all the times Rose had been there for him since the moment they'd first connected.

"You know what, James?"

Rose's soft question pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at her. "What, love?"

"You were right. Our life together _has_ been fantastic."

James ran his hand through Rose's hair, then tilted her head so he could kiss her gently. When he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "And it's only just begun."


End file.
